million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
GREEDY GIRL
GREEDY GIRL is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 09 single. The song is performed by Ritsuko Akizuki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written as well as composed by Noriko Fujimoto and arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 3 Days Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hello Concerto (Helloコンチェルト) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Minako Satake～" #Smile Ichiban (スマイルいちばん) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Hinata Kinoshita～" #Ano ne, Kiite Hoshii Koto ga Arunda (あのね、聞いてほしいことがあるんだ) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Arisa Matsuda～" #Chou↑Genki Show☆Idol ch@ng! (チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Ritsuko Akizuki～" #GREEDY GIRL #Bonus Drama "Closing Talk in Satake Kitchen" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= LONELY saenai kao shite tameiki houzue tsuitenai de Negai o sora e to utaeba KESERASERA kyou wa kyou no kaze ga fuku CLOUDY ano kumo no yukue dare datte saki no koto wa wakaranai Nagai nagai tabi no tochuu Toomawari shitatte ii desho Kono hiroi sekai tanoshimu dake sa karada kara afuredasu ENERGY Donna watashi ga matte iru darou Ima sugu ai ni ikou Hashagu kokoro tokihanate hikari terashidase THREE! TWO! ONE! Watashi ga umareru Mujaki ni naki warau sora o aoi de kono te de egaite mirai motto Amai setsunasa mo nigai itoshisa mo GREEDY GIRL yokubaru! Aratana yokan mitsuketai na kimi to Koko kara subete hajimaru ...sonna kimochi SMILEY saa kao o agete namida wa shizuka ni furisosoi de Yagate otozureru kisetsu ni Kirakira to egao ippai hana ga saku STORY sono yume no tsuzuki dare mo ga onaji nanka ja tsumaranai Kitai ni sawagu mune no kodou Otona ni natte mo wasurenai de ite Michisuu no sekai tanoshimeba hora Kuchibiru ga kanadedasu MELODY Omoi no mama ni susume! Kono michi wa ashita e to tsuzuku yo Hazumu kokoro odoridase hikari terasarete ON THE STAGE watashi de irareru Kako kara mirai e to ima o tsunai de omoide dakishimetetai gyutto Amai tamerai mo nigai yuuwaku mo GREEDY GIRL hoobaru! Naritai jibun ni nareru yo kimi mo Sagashite furete tsukamou tobikkiri no yuuki Kono mune no oku kagayaite iru Ano hi kara iroasenu omoi Shinjitsuzukete kitto watashi nara zenbu kanaerareru! Hashagu kokoro tokihanate Hikari terashidase THREE! TWO! ONE! Watashi ga umareru Mujaki ni naki warau sora o aoi de kono te de egaite mirai motto Amai setsunasa mo nigai itoshisa mo GREEDY GIRL yokubaru! Aratana yokan mitsuketai na kimi to Kokokara subete hajimaru ...sonna kimochi |-| Kanji= LONELY さえない顔して ため息 頬杖ついてないで 願いを空へと歌えば ケセラセラ 今日は今日の風が吹く CLOUDY あの雲の行方 誰だって先のことは分からない 長い長い旅の途中 遠回りしたっていいでしょ この広い世界 楽しむだけさ 体から溢れだす ENERGY どんな私が 待っているだろう 今すぐ会いに行こう はしゃぐココロ 解き放て ヒカリ 照らし出せ THREE! TWO! ONE! 私が生まれる 無邪気に泣き笑う空を仰いで この手で描いて未来 もっと アマイ切なさも ニガイ愛しさも GREEDY GIRL よくばる! 新たな予感見つけたいな キミと ここからすべて始まる ･･･そんな気持ち SMILEY さぁ顔をあげて 涙は静かに降り注いで やがて訪れる季節に キラキラと 笑顔いっぱい花が咲く STORY その夢の続き 誰もが同じなんかじゃつまらない 期待に騒ぐ胸の鼓動 大人になっても忘れないでいて 未知数の世界 楽しめば ほら くちびるが奏で出す MELODY 思いのままに 進め! この道は明日ヘと続くよ はずむココロ 踊りだせ ヒカリ 照らされて ON THE STAGE 私でいられる 過去から未来へと今を繋いで 思い出抱きしめてたい ぎゅっと アマイためらいも ニガイ誘惑も GREEDY GIRL ほおばる! なりたい自分になれるよ キミも 探して 触れて つかもう とびっきりの勇気 この胸の奥 輝いている あの日から色褪せぬ想い 信じ続けて きっと私なら ぜんぶ叶えられる! はしゃぐココロ 解き放て ヒカリ 照らし出せ THREE! TWO! ONE! 私が生まれる 無邪気に泣き笑う空を仰いで この手で描いて未来 もっと アマイ切なさも ニガイ愛しさも GREEDY GIRL よくばる! 新たな予感見つけたいな キミと ここからすべて始まる ･･･そんな気持ち |-| English= LONELY with a dull expression, I sigh as I rest my face in my hands If I sing my wish to the skies Que Sera, Sera, the wind of today blows CLOUDY, no one understands where that cloud came from It's a long, long journey Taking a detour is fine, right? I'm just enjoying this big world, my body is overflowing with ENERGY What kind of "me" is waiting? Right now, let's go to meet them Release my fluttering heart, turn out the light THREE! TWO! ONE! I am born Innocently crying of joy, with this hand I'll draw more of the future in the blue sky Sweet sadness and bitter love GREEDY GIRL I want them! I want to find a fresh vision of you From here, everything begins... that's the feeling I have SMILEY, now, I raise my face with my tears quietly falling down The season will arrive soon With a glittering smile, lots of flowers bloom STORY, everyone somehow feels bored of the same continuation of dreams Anticipating my noisy heartbeats I won't forget it when I reach adulthood Look, if you enjoy the unknown worlds My lips whistles a MELODY Advancing at last! This road continues to tomorrow! Dancing with my lively heart, the light illuminates I need to be ON THE STAGE Connecting the present to the future from the past, I want to tightly embraced these memories Sweet hesitation and bitter temptation GREEDY GIRL I'll stuff them fully! I want to be myself with you I'll search, touch, and grab my superb courage Shining in the back of this chest My feelings faded away on that day Everything will surely be fulfilled once I continue believing in myself! Release my fluttering heart Turn out the light THREE! TWO! ONE! I am born Innocently crying of joy, with this hand I'll draw more of the future in the blue sky Sweet sadness and bitter love GREEDY GIRL I want them! I want to find a fresh vision of you From here, everything begins... that's the feeling I have Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 09 (sung by: Ritsuko Akizuki) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Ritsuko Akizuki)